Te reto a
by kag-akane
Summary: Ranma y Akane empiezan un reto quien sera el ganador? y sobretodo cual es el premio?...


Hola le traigo esta nueva historia mientras termino el epilogo de Me voy…que por cierto se va a llamar de regreso a (la ciudad de los locos)…..;)…perdón es decir….Nerima…..XD

Espero que les guste y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos…..sean clementes por fa recuerden que soy nueva en el arte de escribir y no olviden dejar sus review…soy feliz leyéndolos aunque olvide contestarlos…XD

…_kkkkkkkk….:_ Piensan los personajes

-kkkkkkkkkk- :hablan los personaje

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk: narra la escritora

**Te reto a!...**

Era una calurosa mañana de verano en la ciudad de Nerima, y en el dojo Tendo se cumplían sus labores habituales; los pájaros trinaban, Kasumi preparaba el almuerzo junto a la señora Nokoda, Genma y Soun jugaban shogui en la sala y Nabiki vendía fotos de su cuñado y hermana a los locos…m..je….perdón es decir a los hermanos Kuno.

Ranma y Akane platicaban animadamente sentados en la duela de dojo, mientras trataban de apaciguar con limonada el sofocante calor de verano.

-¡que calor hace!- se quejo la peli azul mientras se daba un poco de aire con un abanico.

-si es verdad y cada día es más insoportable- espeto Ranma, tomando grandes sorbos de su limonada tratando de refrescarse… _pero aun asi me agrada mucho, gracias a este calor Akane no tiene más remedio que usar prendas pequeñas…_pensaba sintiendo todo un pervertido el oji azul mientras veía de reojo a su prometida que llevaba puesto unos pequeños shorts dejándole ver sus torneadas piernas y una musculosa blanca que resaltaba sus femeninas curvas…_definitivamente soy un verdadero hipócrita al llamarte pecho plano o cuerpo de ladrillo Akane._

-si y lo peor es que no podemos ir a la playa a refrescarnos- se quejo la peli azul fulminado con la mirada a su prometido.

-lo dices por las chicas- dijo Ranma tragando grueso por lo amenazante que se veía su prometida

-no genio lo digo por el calentamiento global- respondió sarcástica

Ranma rodo ojos –no es mi culpa que la familia haya decidido quedarse para evitarlas-

-¡a no! ¿y entonces de quien es la culpa?- pregunto - que yo sepas ellas re persiguen a ti, no al resto- refuto Akane empezando a perder la paciencia…_baka si te decidieras de una vez_ …._pero no eres un egocéntrico que le encanta tener a todas de detrás de ti….RANMA NO BAKA_

-¡kuso! yo no hago nada para que me persigan son ellas las que insisten- -además no sé ni para qué quieres ir si tú no sabes nadar te hundes como una roca hasta el fondo del mar.

La muchacha presiono sus puños con fuerza al escuchar los "alegadores" comentarios de su prometido.

-baka pero por lo menos si hubiéramos ido no nos estaríamos muriendo de calor- grito la jovencita perdiendo la paciencia con el terco de su prometido.

-tonta…..yo también tenía ganas de ir pero prefiero estar aquí contigo que siendo acosado todo el tiempo- grito Ranma sin prestar atención a sus propias palabras.

- Ranma- susurro Akane –¿entonces prefieres estar conmigo? – pregunto la peli azul tratando de ocultar la emoción que le provocaba la confesión de su prometido.

-yo…..yo no dije eso- se defendió el oji azul ruborizado

-yo te escuche claramente- dijo Akane con voz cantarina –dijiste que preferías estar conmigo- espeto en un tono burlón sacándole la punta de la lengua.

-yo…decir…..bueno si….pero no lo mal interpretes lo que digo….lo dije solo porque prefiero estar tranquilo en casa aunque tenga que pasar tiempo contigo-

-¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto Akane frunciendo el seño

-piénsalo….digo a quien en su sano juicio le gustaría pasar el tiempo con una niña que tiene tan mal carácter como tu-

-kuso yo no tengo mal carácter….lo que pasa es que tu eres un baka que me hace enojar-

-a quien le llamas baka… ja además aunque yo no te insultara tu perderías la paciencia por cualquier cosa-

-quieres apostar Saotome- siseo Akane

-claro Tendo…prepárate a perder- respondió el oji azul con una sonrisa naciente por la emoción del reto propuesto por su prometida

-ja el que perderá serás tu- sonrió Akane segura de ganar el reto

-en toses pasaremos un día juntos y aunque te moleste si me golpeas y pierdes la paciencia pierdes el reto y para hacerte perder vale todo…¿que dices?- -te atreves-espeto arrogante el oji azul

-claro que me atrevo…..pero para hacerlo interesante tu no podras insultarme….ya que si lo haces pierdes…..¿aceptas?- pregunto extendiendo su mano para serrar el trato con su prometido

-claro que acepto- respondió estrechando la mano de su prometida

-pero dime Akane que gano cuando pierdas- pregunto arrogante, totalmente seguro que iba a salir victorioso de ese reto, porque después de todo "El gran Ranma Saotome" jamás pierde un reto.

-cuando yo gane Saotome tendrás que llevarme al cine pagar por las entradas de la película que yo quiera y después iremos por helado pero tu entraras como chico- dijo la muchacha dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa….._sera como tener una cita…..además con sus prometidas en la playa no tendremos interrupciones….._pensó soñadora

-me parece justo Tendo-….. _ademas si me das una sonrisa como esa no podría negarme a nada que me pidas Akane….suspiro embobado_

- pero cuando yo gane tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga por un día-sonrió Ranma para sus adentros imaginado lo que le pediría a su prometida

-si esta bien Ranma…..pero no creo que debamos llevar el reto en casa….pues si Nabiki o nuestros padres se enteran todo será un desastre-dijo la peli azul con un aire meditabundo

-si tienes razón….que dices si mañana pasamos todo el día en el parque acuático y llevamos a cabo el reto allá-pregunto emocionado de pasar todo el dia con su prometida

-si me parece bien, además en el parque acuático hay lugares donde hay aire acondicionado y no pasaremos tanto calor –respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rosto que dejo visiblemente embobado al pequeño de los Saotome.

…..

Esa noche en la habitación de la pequeña de los Tendo

Akane daba vuelta emocionada buscando en su armario un vestido veraniego que ponerse para ir al parque acuático con su prometido…._que bueno que le hice caso a Nabiki y a tía Nokoda en cambiar mi guardarropas… tenían razón en decir que la ropa que usaba antes era anticuada…_pensaba la peli azul mientras sostenía una falda pasada de moda que solía usar.

De repente unos conocidos golpes en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-hola me dejas pasar- pregunto un Ranma colgando de cabeza en la ventana

-claro- dijo Akane poniéndose a un lado para que su prometido pasara y de un ágil brinco el oji azul ya se encontraba dentro de cuarto de su prometida.

-vine para decirte que es mejor no decirles nada….ya sabes …..de que mañana vamos a pasar todo el dia juntos….por lo del reto- dijo nervioso jugando con sus pulgares y evitando la mirada de la muchacha …._kuso no se por qué me pongo tan nervioso….no es una cita ni nada de eso…eso solo un reto….._

_-_si se enteranlo mas seguro es que nos sigan y arruinen todo- exclamo garraspando un poco para recuperar la compostura delante de la chica

_-_ Shimatta no había pensado en eso…..si tienes razón será mejor inventar una escusa y encontrarnos en otro lugar-resoplo la peli azul

-entonces mañana a las diez en el parque-consulto el muchacho

-si me parece bien entonces hasta mañana- se despidió la joven

-hasta mañana y prepárate a perder Akane –se despidió con una sonrisa arrogante la oji azul.

….

Al día siguiente

Una hermosa joven se dirige al parque de Nerima para encontrarse su prometido, con un leve maquillaje que resalta sus delicadas facciones y un brillos en los labios sabor a fresas; ella viste un hermoso vestido celeste sin mangas ajustado con una cinta negra a la cintura que le llega un poco mas abajo del medio muslo acompañado de unas sandalias bajas que hacen juego con la cinta que ajusta su cintura.

Mientras tanto un joven impaciente no deja de mirar el reloj de su muñeca, caminaba nervioso de un lada a otro por el retraso de la jovencita que le quitaba el sueño y culpable de que tomara baños de agua fría para apaciguar sus desenfrenadas hormonas adolecentes que últimamente lo atormentaban de noche y día; el ansioso muchacho vestía con sus típicos pantalones chinos y camisa negra sin mangas que resaltaba todo su atlético y viril físico.

…..

A unos cuantos metros Ranma ve acercarse a tu prometida….._wau se ve realmente hermosa como desearía tenerla en mis brazos y poder besar….kuso pero en estoy pensando no puedo descuidarme si no ella podría ganar y eso es algo que no puedo permitir…..menos con el premio que tengo en mente….._Ranma sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar exorcizar de su mente las provocativa imagen de su prometida.

-valla hasta que por fin llegas- siseo Ranma tratando de aparentar molestia por demora de su prometida; mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no notara lo turbado que estaba en su presencia.

-disculpa, pero ya sabes me encontré con Nabiki y fue un poco difícil desasearme de ella sin que sospechara algo- espeto cansina por la actitud del chico.

-da igual es mejor apúranos y no perder más el tiempo-

-acaso estas tan ansioso por perder Saotome- pregunto la joven mirando reojo lo apuesto que se veía esa mañana su prometido.

-la única que va perder a aquí eres tu Tendo

Y asi los más jóvenes de la familia se encaminaron al ansiado lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el reto.

….

Parque acuático de Nerima (abierto desde que se me ocurrió este fic :9)

Después de unos cuantos minutos de viaje en tren los jóvenes se encontraban admirando la entrada del recién abierto parque acuático de Nerima. La nueva gran atracción de la ciudad, que por ser tan concurrido había que comprar el boleto de entrada varios días de anticipación.

-y me vas a decir como conseguiste los boletos- pregunto curiosa la peli azul

-digamos que un tonto me los dio-

-entonces te aprovechaste de una pobre persona y se los quitaste-

-Oe..yo no me he aprovechado de nadie- contesto mal murado Ranma

-¿entoses?- pregunto desconfiada Akane

-veras lo que paso es…..

Flash back

Una linda peli roja caminaba molesta maldiciendo por lo bajo….-kuso desde que tengo esta maldición siento el agua me persigue-

Por su distracción no noto cuando Kuno se le acercaba con claras intenciones de abrasar por la espada a su adorada cabellos de fuego.

-o mi amada cabellos de fuego….yo Kuno Tateguaqui eh venido a alegrarte el dia con mi presencia y darte la dicha de tener una cita conmigo- decía Kuno, aprovechando para manosear uno de los pechos de la peli roja.

_Maldición lo que me faltaba el baka de Kuno….. –_baka quita tussucias manos de mi- grito Ranma-chica dándole un golpe que mando a Kuno a suelo con las manos echas cuernitos y en eso la peli roja se percato de que tenía que en una de sus manos tenía 3 boletos para el parque acuático.

-y estos boletos- pregunto Ranma-chica intrigado

- son para nuestra cita y también planeaba invitar a Tendo Akane – respondió Kuno con los ojos hechos remolino

_Baka estas loco si crees que te voy a permitir invitar a __**MI prometida**_…. Ranma tomo 2 de los boletos y se los guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón

–gracias Kuno y descuida yo se la doy a Akane- dijo haciendo un movimiento de la mano en forma de despedida

Fin de flash back

-y eso fue lo que paso…asi que técnicamente el las compro para nosotros dos- sonrió desafiante el oji azul

Akane rodo ojos -si pero no creo que sea justo-

-¿es que acaso quisieras estar aquí con él?-pregunto molesto

-No!...es solo que creo que nos estamos aprovechando- murmuro apenada la peli azul

-yo diría que es más bien una compensación

-¿una compensación?-pregunto intrigada

-si por todos los problemas en que siempre nos mete-espeto Ranma tomándola de la mano para acelerar el paso a la entrada.

Aun lado de la entrada estaba la taquilla que vende y recibe los boletos, un joven de aproximados 20 años, de pelo castaño y exóticos ojos miel es el encargado, distraído en tomar y vender los boletos no se había percatado las personas que estaban en la fila hasta que una dulce voz lo saco de su distracción, una hermosa y menuda jovencita de cortos cabellos azules y mirada castaña que roba el aliento le extendía un par de boletos, que por supuesto el no noto por estar perdido en su belleza, hasta que un fuerte carraspeo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Ranma empezó a emanar un aura asesina al ver el descaro con el encargado recorría con la vista el cuerpo de su prometida y lo peor es que la muy distraída no se daba cuenta y encimada todo le estaba sonriendo de forma amistosa.

Sin mucho cuidado iso a un lado a su prometida y le quito los boletos para prácticamente tirarlos a la cara del encargado de la taquilla, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oe….-se quejo Akane pero fue monumentalmente ignorada por Ranma

-te vas a quedar todo el día viéndonos o nos vas a tender- gruño molesto el oji azul

-pe….perdone usted- tartamudeo el muchacho al ver la imponente figura de metro noventa de músculos que acompañaba a la hermosa peli azul, los ojos del muchacho perecían querer atravesarlo.

- Nandemonai - espeto Ranma tomando a una Akane confundida del brazo y arrastrándola dentro de parque acuático sin darle tiempo a discutir.

….

Akane sorprendida por la actitud de su prometido, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros para reclamarle la forma en que la estaba arrastrando.

-se puede saber que es lo que te sucede- espeto tratando de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro para no parecer molesta y no perder el reto.

Ranma resoplo – a mi nada pero parece que te encanta coquetear con los encargados….¿no es verdad?- pregunto celoso

Al principio Akane tubo ganas de darle su merecido por insinuar algo asi, pero al darse cuenta de los notorios celos de Ranma decidió usar la situación a su favor.

Con una sonrisa traviesa respondió –y eso te molesta Ranma-

Esa respuesta de su prometida dejo desconcertado al oji azul, jamás imagino que su inocente Akane podría decirle algo como eso, y cuando se fijo en la sonrisa tan sexi que le estaba dando su cara se encendió de rojo.

-A..Akane- tartamudeo

-no será que tu estas celoso- dijo enseguida Akane con voz cantarina y se apresuro a hacer fila en la primera atracción del parque…._no tardara en seguirme y _ _darle rienda suelta a su bocota…y entonces Ranma Saotome yo abre ganado…._pensaba traviesa la peli azul.

Ranma que no salía de su estupefacción por el comportamiento de su prometida….._desde cuando esa marimacho es tan femenina y sexi…._pensaba Ranma y aunque moría de ganas por ir y desmentir todo lo que dijo Akane, se tenía que contener para no perder la apuesta, asi que se trago por una vez su orgullo y siguió a su prometida a la fila hasta que se le ocurriera algo para hacerla enfadar.

Haciéndose el desentendido se acerco a Akane como que si nada hubiera pasado. Juntos entraron a la primera atracción que era un acuario subterráneo donde tenían especies marinas traídas de todo el mundo.

…_.kuso…no entiendo se supone que debería estar enojado, pero parece como que si nada hubiera pasado….Ranma no baka que estas tramando?... _ se preguntaba frustrada la peli azul al ver su plan arruinado.

Ranma no estaba en mejores condiciones, aunque el paseo estaba siendo entretenido, el no lograba enfocarse en nada mas, que en cómo hacer perder a su prometida…. ¡_Chikuso!...Akane ya iso su primer ataque…..rayos no puedo quedarme atrás….._pensaba Ranma tratando de ingeniar algo en contra de su adorada marimacho.

Mientras tanto Akane contemplaba el rostro prometido y los contantes cambios que sufría esta, desde la frustración y desanimo hasta la felicidad y malasia…_kuso…como puede verse tan atractivo siempre… ¡no es justo! Akane no baka si sigues pensando asi terminaras perdiendo…_se reprendía mentalmente la peli azul por no dejar de ver embobada a Ranma

Ranma se sintió observado y desvió la vista hasta su prometida y enseguida ella desvió la mirada asía otro lado con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, egocéntrico sonrió orgulloso de causar tal efecto en su prometida_…el encanto Saotome….ni ella puede resistirme…._justo cuando iba a molestarla el paseo termino y tuvo que esperar a salir del acuario.

…_.maldición justo cuando ya tenía algo con que enfadarla….._pensaba molesto el oji azul al perder su oportunidad hasta que vio a unos cuantos pasos una hermosa jovencita que vendía algodón de azúcar.

Tomo a Akane del brazo y la guio hasta el puesto.

-2 algodones de azúcar por favor- se dirigió a la vendedora con la voz seductora y la mejor sonrisa que tenia mientras miraba de reojo a Akane.

-a…aquí tienes guapo- contesto seductora la vendedora, devorando con la mirada al imponente semental de encantadores ojos azul cobalto y cuerpo de modelo.

Akane que era espectadora de todo esto presiono sus puños con la furia que trataba de contener y con un tic en la ceja sonrio en todo momento…_maldito Ranma quieres que me encele….__**RANMA NO BAKA**__….NO ME VAS A GANAR….._Akane se cruzo de brazos y trato de no darle importancia a los coqueteos de la vendedora y Ranma, pues si bien sabía que era para molestarla no podía soportar los celos que la invadían.

A unos pasos de ellos se acercaba un grupo de chicos que no dejaba de mirar a la peli azul y pensado que estaba sola la abordaron en plan de conquista. Akane que normalmente hubiera rechazado la atención de los desconocidos decidió pagarle con la misma moneda a Ranma e inicio una charla amena con ellos….._ja Ranma dos pueden jugar el mismo juego_….

Ranma al percatarse de esto dejo colgada a la chica del puesto de algodón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su prometida conversando tranquilamente con ese grupo de chicos y fulminándolos con la mirada intervino

–perdón interrumpo algo- gruño visiblemente celoso y tomo posesivamente a Akane de la cintura para acercarla a el.

-no Ranma no interrumpes los chicos solo me estaban señalando cueles son las mejores atracciones del parque- respondió Akane sonriéndole y alejándose un poco del posesivo abrazo

Ranma no le permitió alejarse y se dirigió muy cortante a los jóvenes que lo veían con cierto temor –gracias pero MI prometida y yo no necesitamos ayuda- siseo fulminándolos con la mirada y rodeado por un aura asesina.

Los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia de disculpa hacia Ranma y salieron disparados a la salida del parque. 

Akane disfruto de lo lindo como su prometido contraía el rostro de ira sin decirle nada, y se dejo arrastrar del brazo solo porque sabía que faltaba muy poco para el estallara y ella seria la ganadora indudable del reto.

… _Shimatta estuve a punto de perder kuso Akane que voy a hacer…_pensaba Ranma furioso por lo que acababa de pasar.

…

No muy lejos de ahí se ve a un pequeño cerdito negro que buscaba desesperado la salida del parque acuático.

Corriendo de un lado a otro Ryoga trataba de esquivar a las personas para que no lo pisaran….._maldición otra vez me convertí en cerdo asi nunca podre llegar a la casa de mi querida Akane… _

A unos pasos Ranma pudo divisar claramente el pequeño cuerpo de un cerdo negro y con una sonrisa maliciosa tomo a Akane de la mano y corrió en su dirección…._.te tengo Akane ya sé cómo voy a ganar…por fin el idiota de Ryoga servirá para algo…..._

-Ranma espera porque corres- pregunto intrigada la chica por el arranque de su prometido

-mira Akane ese de ay no es P-chan- señalo el oji azul

-si es P-chan- exclamo entusiasmada tomando en los brazos al pequeño cerdito que se veía confundido

Ranma tomo a P-chan de la pañoleta quitándoselo a Akane, sonrió malicioso sabiendo que no hay nada que enoje mas Akane que el golpeando a P-chan.

-Ranma dame a P-chan- exclamo Akane empezando a perder el control.

-que a este cerdito sucio- contesto Ranma tratando de mantener quieto a cerdito que se movía mucho tratando de soltarse de du agarre

Pechan le dio un mordisco en la mano a Ranma y este lo mando a volar por los cielos de Nerima, cuando vio desaparecer al cerdito en el cielo sintió como una poderosa aura crecía atrás suyo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina, Ranma sabía que lo que le esperaba resultaría doloroso pero bien valdría la pena.

-Ranma no baka- grito Akane antes de mandar a volar con su mazo a Ranma (que quien sabe de donde saco XD)

- Akane…..perdisteeeeeeeeeeeee- grito Ranma antes de desaparecer en el firmamento.

…

Esa misma noche en la habitación de Akane….

Akane iba entrando a su habitación después de un relajante baño de agua caliente, y se topo con un sobre en la puerta de su habitación que decía su nombre.

Akane

Hoy perdiste nuestro reto asi que te espero mañana en el mismo parque de hoy y a la misma hora, para que cumplas con tu palabra.

Te estaré esperando

Ranma

_Ranma no baka sabias que si atacabas a p-chan yo te golpearía…aichsss_ exclamo frustrada

-supongo que tendré que ir mañana- murmuro preocupada al imaginar lo que querría su prometido.

…

En otra habitación de la casa…..

Se ve a un muy maltrecho jovencito pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…_mañana Akane mañana es el dia….. _

…..

Al otro dia en el parque.

Ranma estaba sentado en una banca del parque esperando a Akane…_tranquilo…..hoy es el dia…todo va a salir bien…kuso…._pensaba inquieto por pensar en lo que pasara cuando llegue su prometida.

-hola-dijo una Akane mal murada sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos

-ho..ho..hola Akane te estaba esperando- tartamudeo Ranma

-asi…supongo que estas ansioso por hacerme pagar la apuesta…..no- siseo la peli azul

-bueno si pero es lo justo recuerda que quedamos en que valía todo- espeto haciendo memoria

Flash back

-quieres apostar Saotome- siseo Akane

-claro Tendo…prepárate a perder- respondió el oji azul con una sonrisa naciente por la emoción del reto propuesto por su prometida

-ja el que perderá serás tu- sonrió Akane segura de ganar el reto

-en toses pasaremos un día juntos y aunque te moleste si me golpeas y pierdes la paciencia pierdes el reto y para hacerte perder vale todo…¿que dices?- -te atreves-espeto arrogante el oji azul

-claro que me atrevo…..pero para hacerlo interesante tu no podras insultarme….ya que si lo haces pierdes…..¿aceptas?- pregunto extendiendo su mano para serrar el trato con su prometido

-claro que acepto- respondió estrechando la mano de su prometida

Fin da flash back

-si claro que me acuerdo- siseo la peli azul esquivando la mirada de su prometido –por cierto no me has dicho que es lo que quieres Ranma-

-bueno para empezar quiero ir al cina y después a tomar helado….que dices- exclamo emocionado

-está bien…pero entonces tendremos que pasar por la casa…ya que no traigo mucho dinero- respondió la peli azul

-no te preocupes por eso yo pago-

-pe…pero yo perdí- refuto Akane

-si pero yo invito- respondió tímido Ranma

Akane embozo una enorme sonrisa que dejo completamente embobado a Ranma, y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la salida del parque. Ranma la detuvo de brazo y la giro para quedara frente a el.

-A… Akane yo…..¿recuerdas que el reto decía que tendrías que hacer todo lo que yo diga? – pregunto nervioso y jugando con sus pulgares, Akane solo asintió.

-que quieres Ranma- pregunto tímida

-lo…lo que yo quiero es….-susurro por lo bajo y se puso como un tomate

-¿que es?- cuestiono intrigada por la actitud de su prometido

-bueno veras…yo ..tu- tartamudeaba Ranma sin llegar a decir nada

Y asi pasaron varios minutos sin que Ranma dijese o hiciera algo, solamente estaba muy rojo y decía frases incoherentes

-¿que quieres?- grito Akane cansada de la actitud de su prometido

…_vamos Ranma eres un hombre no un cobarde…._se daba animo Ranma y con todo el valor que reunió dentro de el grito –un beso Akane un beso-

Akane quedo en shock , pero después de unos segundos se recupero para perderse en esas lagunas azules que eran los ojos de Ranma.

-esta bien- murmuro tímida y muy sonrojada

Ranma que no creía lo que acababa de creer lo oyó pregunto -¿lo dices enserio Akane?

-yo…si- susurro

Ranma inclino su cabeza hacia delante, casi rozando sus labios con los de Akane sintiendo su aliento rozando su rostro, tan cerca que podían respirar el mismo aire, y cuando sus labios casi rosaban se echo para tras

-que paso – pregunto de seccionada Akane

-yo…no quiero que hagas esto por un reto Akane si no porque lo sientes- respondió visiblemente deprimido

-¿en toses tu o lo haces por el reto?-

-nunca fue por el reto yo la verdad es que desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti- respondió Ranma apenado mirando a Akane directos a los ojos y trasmitiéndole todos esos sentimientos que lleva tiempo guardando

Akane se quedo en silencio, y esto devasto Ranma al pensar que ella no sentía lo mismo- Akane tu que sientes por mi- pregunto nervioso

-yo…Ranma – y para sorpresa de Ranma ella no dijo nada mas sino que lo tomo del rostro con sus manos y poso sus labios sobre los de el regalándole una suave y dulce caricia inexperta. –eso responde a tu pregunta Saotome – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

-pues la verdad no me quedo muy claro- dijo Ranma y esta vez fue su turno para darle un beso a Akane, sus labios se rosaron mas esta vez y poco a poco se movieron sobre los del otro, dando lentas caricias, profundizaron el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire tuvieron que separarse por falta de el elemento vital, pero ni un asi Ranma soltó a Akane que mientras duro el beso la había abrazado; enterró su rostro en el cabello de su prometida e inhalo el dulce olor a sakuras que emanaba, la mantuvo abrazada hasta que ella hablo.

-yo también estoy enamorada de ti Ranma – dijo buscando la mirada de su prometido

Ranma sonrió y serró su declaración con un beso de los muchos que se iban a dar de a ahora en adelante.

Fin .

Gracias por leerme …

Att. Scarlett …..o como me dicen Scar por fa dejen sus review….plis

Palabras en japonés

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: ¡Maldición!, ¡Demonios!, ¡Maldita sea!

Baka: idiota

Oe: ¡Hey! ¡Oye!

Nandemonai: No tiene importancia

Chikuso: Mierda, maldición

Posdata.

La verdad nunca eh ido a un parque acuático…..asi que la única atracción que se me ocurrió fue la del acuario….:( -tampoco pude resistirme a jugar con los celos de Ranma (se ve tan lindo celoso) una vez mas por fa dejen sus review…..chaoooooooooooo (se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios buenos y malos….solo porfa sean piadosos)


End file.
